


Just a Little Farther

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumin approaches Igam after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Farther

Fumin finally found her, sitting on a hill, perhaps one that had shown a clear view of the previous battle, looking far less like an imperial majesty, and more like a dejected pet, as she sat and stared blankly out into the sky. So, she was sulking again, Fumin concluded. Sure, their defeats at the hands of Maskman were frustrating, but Fumin always saw fit to move on, and not dwell on various could-have-beens or possible failures of the future. Then again, Fumin wasn't the one facing the direct wrath of their "emperor," at least, not most of the time. In any case, whatever she was thinking of didn't seem to be helping much. It looked like it would be up to her to get Prince Igam out of this brooding moment.

"What's wrong?" Fumin asked, sitting down next to her prince. "Doubting you'll be able to crush Maskman because of one minor setback?"

"Fumin!" Igam exclaimed, quickly standing up, back into prince mode, if only startled prince mode. Fumin smiled as she noticed Igam's panicked expression as she thought of how to reply. Igam was so easy to read that it was a miracle she'd been able to keep her secret for so long. Fumin turned around and relaxed, realizing now that the initial guess had been wrong, and she hadn't been thinking of how to defeat Maskman at all. If she had, she'd likely have commented on it. What exactly was bothering her, Fumin didn't know, but there were a few things should could guess at. Igam had a lot on her mind, a lot more than would please Zeba, who of course wanted a single-minded war machine. "You address me so casually. It's shameful," Igam accused Fumin as she finally thought of something to say.

"Igam-sama, I'm so sorry," Fumin said in only a slightly mocking tone, still sitting down and facing away as Igam stood. "I just wanted to make sure my commander was of sound mind."

Igam clenched her fist, but her expression only slightly twitched. "I never would have expected such a contemptuous attitude from you, Fumin. I say this only as a warning, out of my respect to you. Don't test me. You know the consequences of treachery."

Fumin only laughed, standing up and facing her prince. "Igam-sama, no need to be so serious. It's just you and me here," Fumin said, putting an arm around a somewhat confused Igam. "You know it would make no difference to me if you were insane or not. I'd still follow you," Fumin said honestly. "Now, at least I have all of your thoughts, and whatever trivial matter you were thinking of before is now gone out of your mind."

"Fumin," Igam sighed. "One day you are going to push someone too far."

"But not you, right?" Fumin asked.

"Just be careful," Igam warned.

"Of course, Igam-sama," Fumin agreed, gleefully noticing that Igam hadn't at all resisted her embrace. She thought of kissing her then, but didn't want to restart Igam's storm of confused thoughts. So Fumin just enjoyed thinking of how far she'd gotten this time, as she walked silently back to base with Igam. Fumin knew at just what pace to push her prince.


End file.
